


Fictober drabble #11

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: “But I will never forget!”Paired with a second prompt from khurst: “I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.”





	Fictober drabble #11

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “But I will never forget!”
> 
> Paired with a second prompt from khurst: “I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.”

“Kathryn. Listen.”

She looks up at me with innocent blue-gray eyes.

“Here’s the deal. I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.”

I’m smiling, and she’s smiling back at me, but the moment has an edge like the blade of a knife pressed to my throat.  _Sailor, beware._

“Why, Chakotay,” she purrs, one delicate hand on my chest. “I’m sure I remember you saying you forgave me for that last unfortunate bout of food poisoning.”

“You do,” I acknowledge, chuckling. “And I did. But I will never forget!”


End file.
